The New Kingdom
by darkangelwitch
Summary: A new future. A new destiny for our beloved Christopher Perry Halliwell. What are the adventures that awaits our favoret Elder/witch? Alongside his family his love. And a new kingdom shall rise.
1. The new whitelighter

So here I am posting another fic about Chris. What can I say that boy is as hot as hell. So I'm not sure if I should call him Halliwell or halliwell-Wyatt. Anyway I honestly think wasn't appreciated enough during the show. I mean come on. The two of them should be equals. Scratch that Chris should be more powerful he's the son of an ELDER for crying out loud. I guess that's why we have fanfiction huh.

It was a normal day at the halliwell manor. Well as normal as any demon vanquishing house can be.

The sisters Piper Pheobe and Paige and their kids were there. Piper had two sons Wyatt and Chris, Pheobe gave birth to three daughters. Prue the oldest,21 Polly 19 the middle child and Pam the baby 17. Paige like Pheobe had had 3 kids the oldest's name was Henry Jr. 22 and her twins Pinny and Patty. 19

" Where are Chris and Leo?" Asked Piper.

" Up there. The Elders wanted them for something." answered Pheobe.

" I feel bad for them." Said Wyatt.

" who? Chris and uncle Leo?" Asked Pam

" No the Elders."

Orbs appeared and revealed an angry looking Chris with Leo.

" Chris wait." Said Leo

" No. noway I'm against this 100%." Yelled Chris.

" What's going on?" Asked Piper trying to understand why her youngest was that angry although seeing that he went to see the Elders it wasn't much of surprise.

" Well the Elders had suggested that well."

" Well?" Asked Piper.

" They want to give the boys a wightlighter." Said Leo.

" We have enough people orbing in and out of this house and we don't need another." Stated Chris as the lights in the kitchen blew up, and orbed out as everyone ducked.

" Where did he go?" Asked Piper.

" His room." Said Wyatt.

" ok. Well we have to go." said Paige as she and her kids orbed out.

" We have to go too." Said Pheobe as she took her oldest's and youngest's daughters hands and beamed out .

" A wightlighter for the boys? Please tell me at least knows Chris's secret." Piper pleaded.

" No he doesn't . And Chris thinks that he's a boot Licker. And he's gonna stick to Wyatt."

" Are you kidding me?" Yelled Piper.

" Dad with Chris's temper the wightlighter is gonna be blown up in a matter of one hour. That's how long Chris's control lasts." said Wyatt.

" Yes I know please we don't have a choice. They want to test the wightlighter in action, he's new."

" So we got ourselves a junior wightlighter? Great." Said Wyatt sarcastically.

" Wy, promise that you'll keep your brother's temper in check."

" But." Wyatt wanted to protest.

" Please." Pleaded Leo.

Wyatt sighed in defeat. " I'll try."

" Thanks, he'll come tomorrow."

" Lets just hope Chris doesn't strangle him."

Wyatt orbed to Chris's room while music was being played. Wyatt turned the sound off.

" Chris you know that if the Elders wanted us to have that wightlighter. We're getting him no matter what."

" Or I could just go UP THERE and blow up every one of them over and over 'till they agree to reassign him."

Wyatt just sighed and orbed back to the kitchen.

the next day.

The four of them were having breakfast when orbs appeared.

" Hello." said the stranger " I'm your new wightlighter." Said the guy in heavy british arrogant accent.

Then he got blown up. And materialized.

" Great we figured that one out, can we go back to breakfast now?" said Chris lowering his hands.

" Chris." Piper said warningly.

" What?" Asked Chris innocently.

" He hasn't been here for three seconds and you already blew him up." Said Wyatt.

" He's arrogant." Chris defended himself.

" How do you know?" Asked Wyatt.

" His accent." Wyatt rolled his eyes.( no offense to British people I just remember Simon or whatever his name was. You know the one that was "destined" to merry Paige. And just put that wightlighter in here so he would get beaten by Chris)

" Excuse me, I'm in the room." Said the new wightlighter.

" And I don't care." Retorted Chris.

" I'm Wyatt this is Chris."

" It's an honor to meat you lord Wyatt. And truly a bigger honor to be your wightlighter. I'm Jaimes."

" Boot licker." Sing sang Chris in Wyatt's head.

" Give him a chance." Pleaded Wyatt telepathically.

" One week if I don't like him he's a goner."

" isn't there a roul in the house: no telepathy at breakfast." Asked Piper and both boys shrugged.

The door bill rang " I'll answer it." Said Chris. And went for the door.

" Bianka." Said Chris when he opened the door. " Come in." Then he kissed her.

"Doesn't it bother you that your son is dating a demon." Said Jaimes to Piper. Chris who heared this blew the wightlighter up. Again.

TBC...

review...


	2. You'll be happy to know that you're a gi

So another chapter. And the wightlighter is staying. But he's gunna be the victim of Chris's anger. That's why I'm keeping him.

**You'll be happy to know that you're a girl. **

**Enjoy******************

Chris and Bianka went out, and Wyatt got to know Jaimes. Lets just say Chris was right about him being a boot licker.

" So I guess it's safe to assume that Jaimes began with the wrong foot with Chris huh?" Asked Leo.

" Dad best case scenario Chris will set Jaimes on fire. Worst case scenario Elder bolts."

"Master Wyatt!" Called Jaimes and Wyatt sighed.

Chris orbed back to the manor.

" As your new wightlighter I want you to train on righting spells."

" Well good luck with that." Said Chris Then orbed to his room. Wyatt wasn't exactly the spell righter in the family, but the consequences of making a spell are less than making a potion. At least they wouldn't burn down the house.

" To do what ?" Asked Wyatt

" To turn someone into a girl."

Wyatt started on the spell when he finished Jaimes read the spell.

" I think I'll change the spell a bit."

After 3 mints Jaimes gave the spell to Wyatt, burned a lock of hair . "Read it." He said

Wyatt shrugged.

_hear these words hear the rhyme _

_ A lock of hair I burn as a sign_

_ From man to woman change him now _

_ Change him as long as time will_ allow.

Wyatt looked around. " so anything happen?" Asked Wyatt.

An ear splitting scream was heard from Chris's room.

When they orbed in they saw to a 22 years old looking Piper.

" Mom?" Asked Wyatt.

'Piper' turned around. Her chocolate eyes emerald green. With fury in them.

" Oh, you wish." Wyatt's eyes widen in fear. Knowing immediately who this person is.

" What did you do?" Asked Chris.

" Mrs Halleiwell." he got blown up.

" What did you do?" Demanded Chris again this time more anger.

After 5 minutes of telling Chris what happen, and explaining how it **wasn't his **fault. And then Wyatt bursting with laughter at his brother turning into a girls that the only difference between him and his 22 year old mother right now is their eye color. Chris kicked them out.

" You turned your brother into what?" Screamed Piper at her oldest.

" It wasn't my fault." Wyatt defended himself.

" Did you laugh at him?" She asked

" Yes."

Piper sighed in announce.

" Ok, just don't come running to me when he takes revenge on you."

Chris came down the stairs.

" Mom I'm gonna need some clothes." Said Chris.

Wyatt started snickering. Chris's glare how ever said dare-laugh-and-I'm-gonna-make-my-revenge-even-worse. So Wyatt staid quite.

" Come on, I'll see if I still have some of my old clothes."

" We'll make sure non of the girls see me."

" Why?" Asked Jaimes.

" because I don't want anyone to put makeup on me."

Wyatt snickered. Chris looked at him then blinked. Orbs replaced the chair and Wyatt fell on the floor. Then Jaimes orbed back up there.

Chris and Piper went to the attic.

" Why wouldn't you conjure some clothes?" Asked Piper.

"Because I don't want to."

Pheobe Paige Prue Penny and Patty entered the house.

" Hi cousin what's new?" Asked Patty.

" Probably an up coming funeral for my Whitelighter."

" So he already pissed Chris enough?" Asked Prue.

" Yah and he'll probably gonna get revenge on me."

" You? Why?" Asked Penny.

" Because Chris is a girl and I had a hand in turning him into one." The jaws of all the people in the room fell.

" What?" They all asked at the same time. Wyatt retold the story again he was really getting tired of repeating himself.

_' knot to self ask Chris for a spell to repeat things if I had to say them more than once' _

" So Chris is a girl?" Asked Prue still in shock. Wyatt nodded.

" You know what that means right?" Asked Patty.

" That a whitelighter is going to get tortured then killed?" Asked Paige.

" No." Said Patty.

" Slumber party." The three of them yelled.

" I repeat people are going to get tortured then killed." Said Paige.

" I have to tell Pam and Polly." Said Prue " Mom you're welcome to join."

" No thanks." Said Pheobe " I honestly don't want to be at the reserving end of the thrice blessed's wrath."

" How come non of the magical community except the Elders and demons know how powerful Chris is?" Asked Patty.

" He didn't want anybody to know." Answered Wyatt.

" Does your new whitelighter know that Chris is THE most powerful witch to ever be born?" Asked Penny.

" No he doesn't." Answered a woman's voice that sounded like Piper's.

the young woman was wearing blue jeans with a red tank top, that showed the tattooed symbol of their family on her shoulder. Which as known only Wyatt and Chris have that symbol.

" Chris?" The five women asked.

" The one and only thrice blessed."

After the family knew of Chris's crisis they went home. Lets just say the last thing you want is an angry Chris. And now that he's a woman, well no body wanted to test which Chris is worse.

But alas one man will get to taste Chris's wrath, after all hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

so Chris began his revenge.

I'_m a descended of the power of three_

_my dear brother now I change thee_

_from now to 48_

_a woman now a man before._

_not a second late_

_a man once more_

The next morning

Piper Leo and Chris( still a girl) were having breakfast when they heard a woman scream.

Chris smirked.

" Chris. what did you do?" Asked Piper slowly.

Just then orbs appeared and a blond woman that looked in her 20 appeared wearing a robe.

" Christopher Perry Halliwel." The blond screamed.

" Chris?" Asked Leo.

" I turned Wy into a girl. Payback's a witch darling brother."


	3. Perry

Here I am again writing. So as someone asked me to keep Chris a girl very sorry but never going to happen how ever he is staying a girl for the next 2 or 3 chapters

enjoy

The kids were all at the attic. Trying to brake Chris's spell.

_witches of the Halliwell line_

_hear these words hear the rhyme_

_return this woman back to man and fix _

_our cousin's hex _

But nothing happen.

" Nothing, a big bag of nothing." Said a frustrated Prue.

" My God we've been trying for hours." Said Henry JR.

" what did you expect?" Asked Penny.

" The power of 16 can't break Chris's spells." Said Patty.

after 10minuets

" Has anyone ever asked themselves about Perry." Asked Wyatt suddenly.

" You mean the sarcastic neurotic bitchy whitlighter from the future that saved you?" Asked Pam.

" Yah. I mean ever since I heard about him and how he died to save me I was grateful. I want to meat him. I mean we havn't met him yet right?"

" Yah I want to meat him too." Said Henry

" We all do." Said the girls.

" So how about we write a spell to take us to him?" Said Wyatt.

" And if it backfired?" Asked Penny.

" Simple we blame Wyatt." Said Patty

" Hay." Said Wyatt.

So all of them started on the spell.

_secrets in this house are held_

_an answer to us send_

_those who are in this house _

_show us Perry who here was once_

lights appeared then they found them selfs in the living room. However this room was different somehow. There was hardly any family pictures of them, these pictures were old.

Then a younger Piper appeared. When she saw them she flicked her hand but they didn't freeze.

" What's going on? Who are you?" She asked. Then Paige orbed back with Pheobe who didn't realize Until it was too late that there are people in the house.

" Oh my god." Said Paige

" ah, this is a trick an illusion." Said Phoebe in a hypnotizing voice waving her hands. The kids raised their eyebrows at that. Pheobe just stopped after figuring out that that wasn't working.

" What is going on?" Asked someone from the kitchen. Four women that look like older charmed ones with younger looking Piper with gorges emerald green eyes.

Which after analyzing the situation were filled with anger.

" It was Wy's idea." They all said at once then they ran hiding from Chris's anger.

Chris ran to Wyatt then he jumped. His legs rapped themselves on Wyatt's wist and they both fell to the ground, Chris out of anger and Wyatt out of self defense were trading punches kicks, while they were on the floor. The two of tham even went as far as pulling each other's hair.

then the cousins ran to them pulling them off of each other. When they saw Chris's murdering look however they backed off. Then the fight with magic began.

Chris threw a fire ball at Wyatt. Wyatt raised his shield. Then they started flinging things telekinetically at each other.

" Chris." Future Piper screamed, suddenly orbs formed and a male Chris.

" What is it Pi." A chair flew at him from his right and he held his hand instinctively and blew the chair up. He saw Wyatt in a girl's body. Everyone froze, the cousins, the charmed one and Wyatt. All frozen.

" You had to call me didn't you mom." Whispered Female Chris through clinching teeth.

" Who's he?" Asked Henry.

" That is Chris Perry. He's from the future." Said past Paige.

" Wait Perry? As in sarcastic neurotic bitchy whitlighter Perry?" Asked Penny.

" Yah." Answered Past Paige.

The only one who wasn't surprised from the new generation would be Female Chris.

" You know?" Asked Wyatt.

And an argument broke between the two brothers. Then they went to the kitchen and kept arguing.

" You mean to tell me that Perry the future whitelighter is Chris?" Screamed Patty in frustration.

" Yes." Answered Paige

" Why didn't you tell us?" Penny asked.

Just then Wyatt and Chris came back arguing.

" Because of that." Answered Piper pointing at her two sons.

Then Chris orbed out.

" Chris, Chris, get your ass back here now." Screamed Wyatt at the ceiling.

" Where is he?" Asked Piper.

" The Golden Gate Bridge. Chris." Wyatt yelled his name again.

Male Chris was looking at all of them.

" Chris sweetie we're fine. See we all live past 50."

" Oh don't remind how old I am." Said Pheobe.

Wyatt orbed out.

AT THE BRIGE.

The two brothers kept arguing.

" Would you let it go?" Asked Chris frustrated.

" No I can't. My little brother traveled back to the past to save me from god knows what and gets killed while protecting me."

" Oh come on. you would've done the same thing." Yelled Chris again.

" Yes but I'm your older brother it's my freaking job to protect you." Yelled Wyatt back.

" Since when?"

" since you were born." A storm started in the sky and the earth started to shake.

AT THE MANOR.

" What's going on?" Asked past Pheobe.

" The two of them are arguing." Answered Polly like she is saying the son will rise.

" We need to get them to stop fighting." Said Piper panicking.

" They'll be fine and so will the city."

AT THE BRIGE.

Orbs appeared and four Elders appeared.

" Why are you so sure that it's your freaking job to protect me?" Chris still yelling.

" First I'm your big brother second remember 7 years ago what the angel of destiny said?"

" Screw the angel of destiny. I did what I had to do to protect you, I'm your brother."

" It's not your job." Wyatt yelled again.

Of corse all of this is said as girls the Elders were pretty confused.

" What's going on here?" Asked Leo.

" Nothing, just an argument."

" Who are the two of you? How did you get up here?" Asked one of the Elder.

" We orbed." said Chris. Then he blew three of the Elders up, Leo not included.

" That's for sending us a good for nothing idiot whitelighter in the future."

Lights appeared and took them and the future people, except male Chris back to the future.

IN THE MONOR 2003

" So you're my son?" Asked Piper.

Chris panicked so he chanted.

_secrets to past people in these hours were revealed _

_for the protection of the future _

_take these memory's away with you I plead _

_before from my mother I get a lecture _

THE MANOR 2026

" We're back." Prue stated.

" Yah we now know who Perry is."

Chris just orbed to his room to avoid any more arguments with Wyatt.

I hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. The Song

After that the family were all in the living room, except Wyatt and Chris. And the girls were still planing on a slumber party.

" Are you girls out of your mind?" Asked Paige

" Mom. Wyatt and Chris are girls. So we are having a slumber party."

" Sweetie, last time I checked these two were boys."

" From the inside yah, but now they're girls. And they're coming if we had to drag them kicking and screaming." Said Patty.

" Oh someone's gonna be screaming alright." Said Paige to herself more than to her daughters.

" Anyway why didn't Chris revers the spell in the first place?" Asked Polly.

" I asked, he said that he still doesn't want anybody to know that he is powerful enough to revers Wy's spell, so he didn't." Said Paige.

" Well, when will he?" Asked Prue.

" When his spell is over." Answered Piper.

" And when is that?" Asked Henry.

" Tomorrow at midnight."

" Then we don't have much time do we?" Said Penny.

Penny, Patty, Prue orbed to Chris's room. He was asleep so they attacked him. And orbed him to the house. Polly and Pam did the same thing to Wyatt.

" What the hell is going on?" Asked Chris angrily.

" Well cousins, we're having a slumber party." Answered Prue

" And you two are the guests of honor." Said Pam.

" The HELL we are." Yelled Chris again.

How ever the two boys had no choice in the matter. The girls had cast an anti orbing spell, and the two of them were outnumber 2 to 5 and they didn't want to hurt the girls.

" You girls are insane if you think we're even gonna let you do anything to us." Said Wyatt.

A fight broke down and the boys lost. They might be the most powerful witches in the world, but there not exactly immune to their cousins's puppy dog eyes.

Things went the way all slumber party's go. And you can all imagine the Boys's reaction. Until Chris held a lipstick and got a premonition.

_/ a woman was lying on a bed, a man was talking to her._

_" Tell me I'm the man you want." _

_" You're the man I want."_

_" Tell me you've been waiting for me all of your life." The woman rebated again. The man who's face wasn't showing kissed the woman then he appeared to have a snake like tongue./_

" Chris!" Called Wyatt worried.

" Are you ok cousin?" Asked Patty.

" I think we need a family meeting" Said Chris.

10 minutes latter

the witches in the family were in the living room of the manner.

" An Incubas? What's that?" Asked Piper.

" A male succubas." Answered Chris.

" so what? we're supposed to cast a spell?" Asked Pheobe.

" We don't have to. The spell was cast to turn a girl into a man for the succubas to be attracted, and for the witch to have an immunity to her charm. But now we have two male witches who turned female." Explained Chris.

" Oh so who's going to do it."

" I am." Said Chris. The mothers looked at him strangely. " I lost rock paper scissors to Wyatt."

" Ohhhhh." The three of them understood.

" Ok so how are we going to attract the Incubas to Chris?" Asked Paige

" Well I have an idea. Why not make Chris sing at P3?" Said Patty.

" Are you out of your mind?" Asked Chris.

" I agree Chris. It's the only way to have his attention." Said Wyatt.

" How would we know that it's him?" Asked Penny.

" The amount of lust and desperation, and desire from it will tell me." Answered Chris.

The Next Day At night

After agreeing on the plan, the girls started to put makeup on Chris. And when everything was ready he got on the stage.

" Hi this song I'm singing is for an old friend. He died for a cause that he believed in. Perry." Then he started singing.

The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_  
_  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all there'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

After the song was over Chris went to the floor. the single guys at the club were all over Chris, however Chris felt an attraction to one of the men, and being a man that's something.

Chris went to him. The two of them started flirting with each other. Then the man took Chris to his house. The Incubas put him on the bed then towered over Chris. When the two of the were just inches apart , Chris put his hand on the Incubas's chest.

" Sorry, I have a girl at home." Then using his powers to control fire he burned the demon. After that Chris casted the spell to turn him back into a man.

_A spell on me was cased _

_now it shall no longer last _

_a man I was before_

_return me back to my self once_ _more_.

The next night

all the Halliwells were at the club filling Bianka in on what happened to Chris and Wyatt while she was on a vacation. Lets just say she burst laughing.

" Where is Chris anyway?" She asked.

" Ladies and gentlemen I present to you my son to sing this song." As the croud cheared Chris began to sing.

There's a storm on the streets, but you still don't run

Watching and waiting for the rain to come.

And these words wouldn't keep you dry

Or wipe tears from an open sky,

But I know, but I know, but I know I'm right

And I won't let you drown, when the water's pulling you in

I'll keep fighting, I'll keep fighting.

The rain's going to follow you wherever you go.

The clouds go black and the thunder rolls

And I see lightning, and I see lightning

When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away

Paint the sky with silver lining.

I will try to save you, cover up the grey

With silver lining

Now there's no way back from the things you've done

I know it's too late to stop the setting sun.

You see the shadows in the distant light,

And it's never going to be alright

And you know, and you know, and you know I'm right

And I won't get left behind, when the walls come tumbling in

I'll keep climbing, I'll keep climbing

The rain's going to follow you wherever you go.

The clouds go black and the thunder rolls

And I see lightning, and I see lightning

When the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away

Paint the sky with silver lining

I will try to save you, cover up the grey

With silver lining (x2)

Silver, silver, silver, silver, silver, silver lining,

Deep blue sky, deep blue sky

Please review and to those who didn't like the musical. don't worry this is the first and last.


	5. Enchantress

This story got inspired by Once Upon A Time. I honestly was going to make it longer but I decided to go back to my other story Moments in time.

Enjoy...

The story begins where the sisters left the evil Enchantress.

After the girls left the Enchantress on the floor, she decided that she didn't want to live like this. She wanted to escape. She regretted what she did. She truly should have listened to her master, her teacher, her protecter. She had missed him so. But he had to go back to his kingdom.

He taught her to be good, to respect, and to use her magic wisely. However she got lost, and got farther from the way after her master's death. So she had ignored all his warnings. And this was the price she had to pay for her stupidity. If only she didn't miss the only one that had cared about her, maybe things would have been different.

Filled with anger and sadness, she decided to do a crazy and an unplanned thing. She changed her soul with the one her next life has. At the middle of her happiest period of her life.

_I summon thee_

_The soul that is the future me _

_where she is happy the most_

_in that period of time I change our body hosts. _

Suddenly the Enchantress found herself in front of a mirror. She looked in her in her mid fifties but she still looked hot.

" Paige!" She heard someone call her next life's name. A handsome man in his fifties as well. When he saw her he kissed her.

The Enchantress was surprised, but she got over the shock quickly without showing it. "Hey." She said.

" Are you ready? Your sister'll be here any moment."

" yah. As ready as I'll ever be." The Enchantress smiled.

" I'm off to work good bye honey." The he left the room and she heard a door close.

" My, my Paige. You truly have a nice life." Her anger at the charmed ones flared. She still wanted revenge, so she planed to kill the two sisters when they would arrive.

BACK TO THE ENCHANTRESS'S TIME.

" Let go of me." Paige yelled.

What is going on, the last thing she remembered was getting ready for her and her sisters day out, a day every two months happen. They get out have fun and act like sisters do. Then she was being dragged by men wearing a strange dress that looks from the Medieval times. Where was she king Arthur's court? Oh no I hop I'm not gonna see him again, it was bad enough when Wyatt accidently summoned him at magic school when he was 16.

And it was a hell of a surprise to actually know who king Arthur really is. She was the only one beside the children to actually know at the time. Besides they erased the memorys of all the teachers who saw who king Arthur really is. The children on the other side didn't. Chris only minded the teacher knowing. The kids how ever know of Chris's powers he was as respected by the kids as any Hallewill. More so now that they all know that the true king Arthur is her nephew Chris. Not Wyatt. And the only adults who know this are her and Piper, although Ashe didn't know when the hell Piper figured it out.

She can still remember that day as if it was yesterday...

/10 years ago History class.

" Now class." But before the teacher could say anything golden orbed appeared and in front of the class was a man riding on a brown hours.

the teacher was dump struck.

" Who are you?" Asked the teacher as the man got down from his horse while looking at his surroundings.

" Arthur." Said the stranger. He had dark brown hair that reached his nick. A pair of gorges green eyes. And was waring a knight's armor.

" Arthur?" Asked the teacher scared. " King Arthur?"

" Yes." He answered her simply.

And the teacher started to panic. However the king's attention wasn't towards her. Something was pulling him in. He walked threw the desks 'till he found the source.

A blond boy with blue eyes.

" You summoned me here." Arthur stated. " What is your name boy?"

" Wyatt." The blond boy answered. Wyatt felt a strange connection to the man, usually he only felt it with Chris.

" Paige!" The teacher yelled. And Paige appeared after orbing.

" What's wrong Ms." However she noticed the brown haired man that is by her nephews side. She didn't care for the clothes, she did not notice them.

One whisper was out of her mouth however." Chris."

" Kathrine?" The king asked.

Paige was confused by what appeared to be the older version of her youngest nephew, the one that she saw die in front of her own eyes in his farther's arms.

" Paige, this is king Arther." Page's mothe hit the floor.

Orbs appeared again.

" Aunt Paige! Did you call me?" Asked a 12 years old Chris.

Waw that was a tough one to explain to everyone.

eventually though thanks to Chris's quick thinking King Arther was sent back to his time. With little to no information about the future. " Future consequences." Was his only replay. My god was her nephew born saying those words?/

" What's going on?" Asked Paige one of the guards.

" You'll be imprisoned for your attack on the prince Enchantress." Answered one of the guards.

Enchantress? Now that made since. now the question is: how on earth will she get out of this mess?

BACK TO THE FUTURE

" Paige!" Screamed Piper in anoince hiding behind the couch.

" What's the matter with her?" Asked Pheobe screaming.

" You ruined my planes." Paige screamed." The kingdom would have been mine."

" Kingdom?" Asked Piper confused. " Oh no the Enchantress." Realized Piper.

" Any family member that can hear me get your asses in here and try to stop Paige." Called Pheobe.

The Enchantress hit threw lightning at the two sisters. Sudenly orbs and hearts apeared.

" What the?" Pam was surprised when she saw her aunt fighting her mother and her other aunt.

" What's going on?" Asked Chris.

When the Enchantress turned to see who has arrived, she was in shock when she saw Chris.

She kneeled looking at him. Then she whispered. " Master."


End file.
